DEATH BATTLE Cast
DEATH BATTLE Cast is a spin-off podcast series of DEATH BATTLE!. Podcasts Episode 1: Doomsday's Baby Goo On the first episode of the DEATH BATTLE Cast, Ben, Nick, Torrian and Chad discuss Doomsday's origins, which candy would win in a fight and Torrian break's Chad's heart Date: Nov 4, 2016 Community Battle placed: "M&Ms vs Gummy Bears" Episode 2: Hulk & Doomsday get Strange The guys talk about Dr. Strange, Superman Porn and go deeper into Hulk vs Doomsday. Date: Nov 11, 2016 Previous Community Battle winner: Gummy Bears Community Battle placed: "Doctor Strange's Cloak of Levitation vs Aladdin's Magic Carpet" Episode 3: Black Widow has it rough The guys talk Black Widow, Roronora Zoro, and the benefits of having robot arms. Date: Nov 18, 2016 Previous Community Battle winner: Aladdin's Magic Carpet Community Battle placed: "Jax vs Nathan Spencer" (Note: The community battle was an arm-wrestling contest, rather than a traditional battle). Episode 4: Dora vs Superman? The guys talk about the upcoming Zoro vs Erza DEATH BATTLE and how Dora the explorer could maybe take on Superman. Date: Nov 25, 2016 Previous Community Battle winner: Jax Community Battle placed: "Naruto vs Gandalf" Episode 5: Wizards or Jedi? We discuss Zoro vs Erza and find out why Torrian should never have super powers... Date: Dec 2, 2016 Previous Community Battle winner: Draw Community Battle placed: "Gordon Ramsay vs Guy Fieri" Episode 6: Cereal Mascot Battle Royale The DEATH BATTLE crew talk Deadpool vs Pinkie Pie, DBX, and which cereal mascot would win in a battle royale. Date: Dec 9, 2016 Previous Community Battle winner: Gordon Ramsay Community Battle placed: "Cereal Mascot Battle Royale" Episode 7: Santa Claus vs Easter Bunny : The guys really get into the responses from the community battle, talk pinkie pie and Torrian is a unicorn. : Date: Dec 16, 2016 : Previous Community Battle winner: Captain Crunch : Community Battle placed: "Santa Claus vs the Easter Bunny" Episode 8: Goku kissed Superman? : The DEATH BATTLE Crew talks Deadpool vs Pinkie Pie, Goku and Superman kissing, and so much more. : Date: Dec 23, 2016 : Previous Community Battle winner: Santa Claus : Community Battle placed: "Bugs Bunny vs Mickey Mouse" Episode 9: Minions vs Rabbids? : DB Cast is back and the guys talk Minions, Rabbids and Torrian's fear of flying : Date: Jan 6, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: Mickey Mouse : Community Battle placed: "Minions vs Rabbids" Episode 10: Aquaman's Popemobile : The guys talk about the upcoming DEATH BATTLE Lara Croft vs Nathan Drake, Torrian's childhood accident and a mobile swimming pool. : Date: Jan 13, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: Minions : Community Battle placed: "the Batmobile vs the Magic School Bus" Episode 11: Batmobile vs The Magic School Bus : The crew discusses the Batmobile taking on the Magic School Bus, who could take on Sherlock and more. : Date: Jan 20, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: Draw : Community Battle placed: "Sherlock Holmes vs Bruce Wayne" Episode 12: Behind the Scenes : The DEATH BATTLE crew talks about Lara vs Nathan and goes in depth into DEATH BATTLE and how the show changes your mindset. : Date: Jan 27, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: Bruce Wayne : Community Battle placed: "Luffy vs Naruto vs Goku" : (Note: The community battle was an eating contest, rather than a traditional battle). Episode 13: Goku/Luffy/Naruto Eating Contest! : The DEATH BATTLE Crew debates who would win in an eating contest and gives extra details on the Lara vs Nathan episode! : Date: Feb 3, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: Goku : Community Battle placed: None : (Note: In place of the Community Battle, viewers were asked to provide lyrics for a Rap Battle between Wizard and Boomstick ). Episode 14: Dick Taser! : The DB Cast talks Scrooge vs Shovel Knight, Jessica gives us a lesson in duck anatomy and Torrian takes the show to a whole new level! : Date: Feb 10, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: None : Community Battle placed: None : (Note: This episode was supposed to showcase selected lyrics from the previous challenge, however it was postponed due to the absence of Chad James). Episode 15: Darth Maul vs Carnage : Wiz & Boomstick throw down in a Rap Battle and the crew talks Shovel Knight, Carnage vs Darth Maul and more! : Date: Feb 17, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: None : Community Battle placed: "Darth Maul vs Carnage" : (Note: Instead of a Community Battle, the episode showcased Wizard and Boomstick in a Rap Battle). Episode 16: Shovel Knight, Wizards and Flubber : The DEATH BATTLE crew talks Shovel Knight, Wizards, Flubber and more! Also, it's National Margarita Day! : Date: Feb 24, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: Darth Maul : Community Battle placed: "Moana vs Ariel" Episode 17: Moana vs Ariel : The crew debates a disney matchup, the lineage of Goofy and goes in depth on Scrooge vs Shovel Knight. : Date: Mar 3, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: Ariel : Community Battle placed: "Kool-Aid Man vs Randy (Macho Man) Savage" Episode 18: Kool-Aid Man vs Macho Man : The Cast talks Kool-Aid Man vs Macho Man, Venom in DEATH BATTLE, the Iron Fist Netflix Series and more! : Date: Mar 10, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: Draw : Community Battle placed: "Gipsy Danger Jeager vs Eren Yeager" : (Note: In this Community Battle, all combatants are drunk on Jagermeister). Episode 19: Jeager vs Yeager : We discussed Venom's opponent Bane, our love for Power Rangers and Eren Yeager vs the Gipsy Danger Jeager : Date: Mar 17, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: Draw : Community Battle placed: "Power Rangers Battle Royale" Episode 20: Power Rangers Battle Royale : We discuss our latest DEATH BATTLE! Venom vs Bane, who would win a Power Ranger battle royale and how to rob a bank : Date: Mar 24, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: Kimberly Ann Heart (Pink Ranger) : Community Battle placed: "Foot Clan Ninjas vs Putty Patrollers" Episode 21: Epic Iron Fist Rant : The crew talks Megazord vs Voltron, Putties vs the Foot Clan and Torrian has an epic rant on the Iron Fist Netflix show! : Date: Mar 31, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: Putty Patrollers : Community Battle placed: "Doctor Manhattan vs Aladdin's Genie" Episode 22: Dr. Manhattan vs Genie (Aladdin) : The crew goes in depth on the upcoming Megazord vs Voltron fight and they debate physics VS magic with Dr. Manhattan VS the Genie from Aladdin : Date: Apr 7, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: Doctor Manhattan : Community Battle placed: "Batman vs Big O" Episode 23: Batman vs Big O : The DEATH BATTLE Cast dives into Power Rangers VS Voltron and who would win between Batman and Big O! : Date: Apr 14, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: Big O : Community Battle placed: "Speedsters Battle Royale" : (Note: This Community Battle was also a race, though it was primarily treated as a battle). Episode 24: Speed Battle! : The crew discusses Natsu's power, who would win in a speed battle, and so much more... : Date: Apr 21, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: Speedy Gonzales : Community Battle placed: "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vs Street Sharks" Episode 25: TMNT vs Street Sharks : The cast talks about the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vs Street Sharks, Natsu vs Ace, and Star Wars : Date: Apr 28, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: Street Sharks : Community Battle placed: "Sigma vs Ultron" Episode 26: Sigma vs Ultron : The crew discusses the latest DEATH BATTLE Natsu VS Ace, Sigma vs Ultron and why Iron Fist might ruin Marvel's Defenders. : Date: May 5, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: Draw : Community Battle placed: "Iron Fist vs Liu Kang" Episode 27: Elsa vs Sub-Zero : The cast talks Sub-Zero's freezing techniques, why Elsa from Frozen might be the most OP ice character and Liu Kang vs Iron Fist. : Date: May 12, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: Iron Fist : Community Battle placed: "Chewbacca vs Groot" Episode 28: Chewbacca vs Groot : The cast talks Glacius' origin, rule 34 DEATH BATTLE research and Nick's apartment break in. : Date: May 19, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: Groot : Community Battle placed: "Kong Family vs King Kong" Episode 29: Kongs vs King Kong : The cast talks the DK family vs King Kong, Sub-Zero vs Glacius and Torrian's strange ideas on...everything... : Date: May 26, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: Kong Family : Community Battle placed: "Scooby Doo vs Blue" Episode 30: Goku's A-Team : The cast talks Android 18's powers and abilities, the strongest Dragon Ball Super characters and Torrian the Hedgehog : Date: Jun 2, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: None : Community Battle placed: "Scooby Doo vs Blue" and "Face vs Zordon" : (Note: Instead of featuring the Community Battle, this episode featured fan-made Sonic the Hedgehog characters based on Torrian Crawford) Episode 31: Scooby Doo vs Blue The cast talks Scooby vs Blue, steals beer from Achievement Hunter and talks about the all new set! Date: Jun 11, 2017 Previous Community Battle winner: Blue in "Scooby Doo vs Blue" and Face in "Face vs Zordon" Community Battle placed: "Crimson Chin vs The Tick" Episode 32: Crimson Chin vs The Tick Nick, Torrian and Ben discuss the latest Android 18 VS Captain Marvel DEATH BATTLE, how we calculate the strength of Dragon Ball characters and Superman is the worst father ever! Date: Jun 18, 2017 Previous Community Battle winner: Crimson Chin Community Battle placed: "Fan-Fusion battle" (Note: In this special community battle, fans were asked to create character fusions of "Kermit the Frog and Scorpion" and "Sonic the Hedgehog and the Juggernaut") Episode 33: Fusion Battle!!! (Kermit vs Sonic) The crew admires your fanart of Kermit fusing with Scorpion and Sonic fusing with the Juggernaut and Metal Sonic is coming to DEATH BATTLE! Date: Jun 25, 2017 Previous Community Battle winner: Draw Community Battle placed: "Predator vs Punisher vs Chris Hanson" (Note: The community battle was a hunting competition, rather than a traditional battle. Chris Hanson and/or the Punisher could win if either of them catch the Predator, and the Predator would win if it could escape). Episode 34: Catching Predators The cast debates who can catch the most predators, the SNES mini and we solve the mystery of t-rex sex... Date: Jul 2, 2017 Previous Community Battle winner: the Punisher Community Battle placed: "Vergil vs Vash the Stampede" Episode 35: Vergil vs Vash The cast talks Vergil vs Vash, the new Castlevania anime and Hello Kitty vibrators. Date: Jul 16, 2017 Previous Community Battle winner: Vergil Community Battle placed: "Alucard vs Dante " Episode 36: Alucard vs Dante The Cast talks Lucario vs Renamon, Alucard vs Dante and if vampires have a genital advantage. With special guest Cole from Rooster Teeth Animation! Date: Jul 23, 2017 Previous Community Battle winner: Alucard Community Battle placed: "Tyrion Lannister vs Gimli" Episode 37: Game of Thrones vs Lord of the Rings The Cast talks Gimli vs Tyrion, Comic characters teaming up with legendary Pokemon and they desperately try to explain things to Torrian Date: Jul 30, 2017 Previous Community Battle winner: Gimli Community Battle placed: "Thor with Zapdos vs Natsu with Moltres vs Elsa with Articuno" Episode 38: Thor on Zapdos vs Natsu on Moltres vs Elsa on Articuno : The Cast debates who would win between heroes riding Pokémon, they talk Balrog vs T.J. Combo and share their love of fighting games : Date: Aug 6, 2017 : Previous Community Battle winner: Thor with Zapdos : Community Battle placed: "Optimus Prime vs the Iron Giant" : Episode 39: Optimus Prime vs Iron Giant The Cast talks Optimus Prime vs Iron Giant, Star Wars and Torrian goes on an epic rant about droids. Date: Aug 13, 2017 Previous Community Battle winner: Iron Giant Community Battle placed: "R2D2 vs BB8" Episode 40: R2D2 vs BB8 The Cast talks the Recent Balrog vs TJ Combo DEATH BATTLE, Chad quizzes Torrian on general knowledge and the Highlander is happening in Texas Date: Aug 20, 2017 Previous Community Battle winner: R2D2 Community Battle placed: "Goku vs Sonic" Episode 41: Goku Finally Gets One The Cast talks, Goku vs Sonic, Shredder entering DEATH BATTLE, and Torrian almost makes it the whole episode without mistaking a character in pop culture...almost. Date: Aug 27, 2017 Previous Community Battle winner: Goku Community Battle placed: "Hermione Granger vs the Juggernaut" Episode 42: Spider-Man's Exploding Balls The Cast talks about a VERY strange Spider-Man death, Torrian's "Sky Water" and Hermione Granger vs the Juggernaut Date: Sep 3, 2017 Previous Community Battle winner: Draw Community Battle placed: "Sandman vs Frozone" Episode 43: Where's My Super Suit The Cast talks Sandman vs Frozone, Torrian gets a special Star Trek themed quiz and they go in depth into the animation of Shredder vs Silver Samurai Date: Sep 10, 2017 Previous Community Battle winner: Draw Community Battle placed: "USS Enterprise vs Millennium Falcon" Episode 44: The N Word The Cast talks The Millenium Falcon vs The Enterprise, Death Note, and Torrian says the N word... Date: Sep 17, 2017 Previous Community Battle winner: USS Enterprise Community Battle placed: "Batman vs Black Panther" Episode 45: Batman and Black Panther The Cast talks Batman vs Black Panther, Cats and Angelina Jolie Date: Sep 24, 2017 Previous Community Battle winner: Draw Community Battle placed: "Angelina Jolie Battle Royale" Episode 46: Angelina Jolie Battle Royale The Cast goes in depth into the Smokey vs McGruff Death Battle, which Angelina Jolie could win in a battle royale and Daredevil's sexual rendezvous Date: Oct 1st, 2017 Previous Community Battle winner: Fox Community Battle placed: "Arnold Schwarzenegger vs Sylvester Stallone" Episode 47: The McJackulator The Cast talks Arnold Schwarzenegger vs Sylvester Stallone, Torrian wants McDonald's and everything flies off the rails from there Date: Oct 8th, 2017 Previous Community Battle winner: Arnold Schwarzenegger Community Battle placed: "Bruce Lee vs Jackie Chan" Episode 48: Alfred Batman Dinosaur Butt The Cast talks Bruce Lee vs Jackie Chan, revisits the McJackulator, and tries to figure out how to fit Batman inside of a dinosaur butt. Why are we still writing descriptions. This is all madness... Date: Oct 15th, 2017 Previous Community Battle winner: Bruce Lee Community Battle placed: "Jason Voorhees vs Michael Myers" Episode 49: A Look Into Thor vs Wonder Woman The Cast talks Thor vs Wonder Woman, Jason vs Michael Myers and Torrian discovers that Sarah Jessica Parker looks like a horse Date: Oct 22nd, 2017 Previous Community Battle winner: Jason Voorhees Community Battle placed: "Buffy Summers vs Simon Belmont" (Note: Due to a possible misunderstanding on a commenter's part, the actor Michael Myers has been retconned into the previous community battle). Episode 50: Black Panther's New Villain The Cast is dressed for halloween, we talk Buffy vs Simon Belmont and Torrian may be the next Black Panther Villain Date: Oct 29th, 2017 Previous Community Battle winner: Buffy Summers Community Battle placed: "Sly Cooper vs Swiper" Episode 51: Kurama Armstrong The Cast talks Kurama as a jazz musician, Sly Cooper vs Swiper and our editor and sound engineer Noel joins the cast for the first time! Date: Nov 5th, 2017 Previous Community Battle winner: Sly Cooper Community Battle placed: "Maui vs Hercules" Episode 52: Naruto vs Ichigo Questions Answered The Cast talks Maui vs Hercules, making Naruto vs Ichigo, and answers a few questions about the episode. Date: Nov 12th, 2017 Previous Community Battle winner: Maui Community Battle placed: None Episode 53: Torrian Still Knows Nothing The cast gives Torrian another pop culture quiz, they share driving stories, and Sam gets hit on at the airport Date: Nov 19th, 2017 Community Battle placed: "Black Cat vs Catwoman" Episode 54: Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099 Questions Answered The Cast discusses Catwoman vs Black Cat, answers your questions about Batman Beyond vs Spider-man 2099, and gets stoked for the return of the McRib. Date: Dec 2nd, 2017 Previous Community Battle winner: Black Cat Community Battle placed: The Thing VS Solomon Gundy Episode 55: The Thing's Thing The cast talks The Thing vs Solomon Gundy, Pokemon and the video game awards Date: Dec 9th, 2017 Previous Community Battle winner: Solomon Gundy Community Battle placed: Fusion Battle 2 Episode 56: Measuring Vergil The cast talks how they went about measuring Vergil, Torrian's dark side, and Lord of the Rings Date: Dec 16th, 2017 Previous Community Battle winner: N/A Community Battle placed: Voldemort VS Emperor Palpatine Episode 57: Sephiroth VS Vergil Questions Answered The cast answers questions from the most recent DEATH BATTLE, talks Voldemort vs Emperor Palpatine and Ben nearly puts Chad's eye out Date: Dec 23rd, 2017 Previous Community Battle winner: Voldemort Community Battle placed: She-Ra vs Xena Episode 58: Xena VS She-Ra The cast talks Xena Warrior Princess vs She-Ra The Princess of Power, what superhero / villain would make the best mentor and they look back on the year's DEATH BATTLES Date: Dec 30th, 2017 Previous Community Battle winner: She-Ra Community Battle placed: Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla Episode 59: DEATH BATTLE Revealed In the season premiere of DEATH BATTLE Cast the crew talks Godzilla vs Dragonzord, if size makes you stronger and they announce the next DEATH BATTLE! Date: January 13th, 2018 Previous Community Battle winner: Draw Community Battle placed: Mr. Fantastic VS Elastigirl Episode 60: Why Batman vs Black Panther? The cast talks their reasoning behind the season 5 premiere, why we still don't have our new set and Sam has a theory on hygiene Date: January 20th, 2018 Previous Community Battle winner Mr. Fantastic Community Battle placed: Nightwing VS Winter Soldier Episode 61: Goku vs Vegeta The cast has a brand new set and are talking the Super Saiyan showdown, Nightwing vs Winter Soldier and what inspired DEATH BATTLE Date: January 27th, 2018 Previous Community Battle winner: Draw Community Battle placed: Paper Mario vs LEGO Sonic Episode 62: Banned from DEATH BATTLE The cast talks about matchups they'll never do it DEATH BATTLE, the Ant-Man and the Wasp trailer and Lego Sonic vs Paper Mario Date: February 3rd, 2018 Previous Community Battle winner: LEGO Sonic Community Battle placed: Piccolo vs Martian Manhunter Episode 63: Black Panther vs Batman Questions Answered The cast answers questions about the be most recent DEATH BATTLE episode, talks about the Venom teaser trailer and debates who would win between Martian Manhunter and Piccolo Date: February 10th, 2018 Previous Community Battle winner: Martian Manhunter Community Battle placed: Goro vs Machamp Episode 64: Another Pony... Really? The Cast talks about why Twilight Sparkle is taking on Raven, why we don't do certain matchups and sandwiches Date: February 16th, 2018 Previous Community Battle winner: Machamp Community Battle placed: The Fantastic Four vs The Incredibles Episode 65: RAVEN VS TWILIGHT SPARKLE SNEAK PEAK The cast shows off a sneak peak of the Raven vs Twilight fight and they have some beef with Wonder Woman, Reboot, and a thong. Date: February 23rd, 2018 Previous Community Battle winner: The Incredibles Community Battle placed: Storm vs Korra Episode 66: Raven VS Twilight Questions Answered The cast answers your questions about the Raven vs twilight episode, we debate who would win between Storm and Korra and we meet two pineapple farmers... Date: March 2nd, 2018 Previous Community Battle winner: Storm Community Battle placed: Winston vs Gorilla Grodd Episode 67: Animating DEATH BATTLE The cast talks about the process behind animating Raven VS Twilight, the new Smash Bros announcement, and Winston VS Gorilla Grodd Date: March 9th, 2018 Previous Community Battle winner: Gorilla Grodd Community Battle placed: Sly Cooper vs Rouge the Bat Episode 68: Kenshiro vs Jotaro Sneak Peak! The cast shows off a sneak peak of the fight animation for Kenshiro vs Jotaro and they talk about the editing process of DEATH BATTLE, things dying and who would win between Sly Cooper and Rouge the Bat Date: March 16th, 2018 Previous Community Battle winner: Sly Cooper Community Battle placed: Yamcha vs Aquaman Episode 69: Is Star Platinum Light Speed? The cast answers your questions about Jotaro vs Kenshiro, talks the new Dragon Ball Super trailer and debates who would win between Yamcha and Aquaman Date: March 23rd, 2018 Previous Community Battle winner: Yamcha Community Battle placed: Ignis vs the Meowscular Chef (Note: The Community Battle is a cook-off instead of a death match.) Episode 70: Final Fantasy Monster Hunter Cookoff The Cast introduces the new DEATH BATTLE writer! Then talks Flat Earthers, a cook off between Ignis and Meowscular Chef and Torrian is a space man Date: March 30th, 2018 Previous Community Battle winner: Ignis Community Battle placed: Rock Lee vs Sanji Episode 71: Crash vs Spyro Sneak Peak! The cast talks about the process behind animating Crash vs Spyro, shows off a little animation, and talks Infinity War, Lobster, and Rock Lee VS Sanji. Date: April 6th, 2018 Previous Community Battle winner: Rock Lee Community Battle placed: The Hamburglar vs Wimpy from Popeye Episode 72: Was Crash VS Spyro a Stomp? The Cast answer your questions about the Crash VS Spyro DEATH BATTE, they review the Han Solo movie trailer, and debate who would win between the Hamburgler vs Wimpy Date: April 13th, 2018 Previous Community Battle winner: Hamburglar Community Battle placed: Indiana Jones vs Jack Sparrow Episode 73: Jurassic World: Kingdom Hearts This week the cast answers some questions about DEATH BATTLE, check out the new Jurassic World trailer, breakdown Jack Sparrow vs Indiana Jones, and discuss some of their biggest fears and phobias. Date: April 20th, 2018 Previous Community Battle winner: Indiana Jones Community Battle placed: Michael J. Caboose vs Jar Jar Binks Episode 74: What is Dragon Energy? The cast DOES NOT talk about Infinity War! Date: April 27th, 2018 Previous Community Battle winner: Caboose Community Battle placed: Kratos vs Guts Episode 75: Sora vs Pit Questions Answered The Cast answer your questions about Sora vs Pit, debate who would win between Kratos and Guts, and have a SPOILER filled discussion about Infinity War (they warn you first). Date: May 4th, 2018 Previous Community Battle winner: Kratos Community Battle placed: Rocket Raccoon & Groot vs Ratchet & Clank Episode 76: How Does Death Battle Get Voiced? The Cast preview Leon Kennedy vs Frank West, talk about the Nintendo Labo, and determine who would win between Team Rocket (Raccoon) and Team Ratchet. Date: May 11th, 2018 Previous Community Battle winner: Rocket & Groot Community Battle placed: R2D2 vs Dalek Episode 77: Meet The Real Jocelyn The cast is joined by Lisa Foiles to talk about the Desk of Death Battle, the new show Thundercats Roar, and determine who would win between R2-D2 and a Dalek. Date: May 18th, 2018 Previous Community Battle winner: R2D2 Community Battle placed: Deadpool vs The Mask Episode 78: Why Don't You Listen To Fans? The Cast answer your questions about the Leon Kennedy vs Frank West Death Battle, talk about the She-Ra reboot, and debate Deadpool vs The Mask. Date: May 25th, 2018 Previous Community Battle winner: The Mask Community Battle placed: Batman VS Inspector Gadget Episode 79: The Rules of DEATH BATTLE The Cast go in-depth about the rules of Death Battle, ask Torrian Star Wars trivia, and debate who would win between Batman and Inspector Gadget. Date: June 1st, 2018 Previous Community Battle winner: Batman Community Battle placed: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (+Venus) vs Power Rangers Episode 80: Strange vs Fate Sneak Peak The Cast answer your follow up questions to the rules of Death Battle, preview Strange vs Fate, and debate who would win between the Ninja Turtles and the Power Rangers. Date: June 8th, 2018 Previous Community Battle winner: Power Rangers Community Battle placed: Mr. Incredible vs Wreck-It Ralph Episode 81: Did Doctor Fate Cheat? The Cast answer your questions about Strange vs Fate, talk about E3, and debate who would win between Mr. Incredible and Wreck-It Ralph. Date: June 15th, 2018 Previous Community Battle winner: Mr. Incredible Community Battle placed: Ridley vs Spyro Episode 82: How To Buy Death Battle The Cast talks Ryu vs Jin, gaming as a "disorder", and debate who would win in a Death Battle between Ridley and Spyro. Date: June 22nd, 2018 Previous Community Battle winner: Ridley Community Battle placed: All-Might vs Might Guy Episode 83: Ryu vs Jin Sneak Peak The Cast preview Ryu vs Jin, talk about the DC Universe subscription service, and debat who would win a Death Battle between All Might and Might Guy. Date: June 29th, 2018 Previous Community Battle winner: All Might Community Battle placed: Death Race Battle Royale (Mach 5 vs K.I.T.T. vs Batmobile) Category:ScrewAttack shows Category:Real World